


Give Me Attention

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, M/M, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Spock invited Leonard over to his room after their shifts, and Leonard's a little disappointed about the nights activities.





	

Laying across Spock’s bed, Leonard let his head hang off of the side and watched as Spock did his usual meditating routine while acting like Leonard wasn’t in the room at all. Apparently if he recognized his presence, he would become ‘distracted’. At least, that was what he claimed when Leonard asked him why he would always speak to everyone except him whenever he was meditating. The response only ever earned Spock an eye roll from Leonard, since Leonard was unlikely to believe that anything in the entire galaxy could ever distract Spock.

               So instead, Leonard had found himself invited over after work for what he thought would be cuddles and pillow talk, and instead found himself watching as his boyfriend sat down and started to meditate as soon as he had arrived, leaving Leonard to lay there and wait until he was done.

               This was quite the opposite of what he thought they would be doing when Spock had invited him over earlier in the morning, but he really should have known better. Spock was never an easy man to read though, and sometimes he really did think he was starting to get a grip on the whole ‘relationship’ thing that they had going on. Leonard wasn’t all that surprised to find out his assumptions had been wrong.

               “Spock…” the name left his mouth in a long drawl, ending with a sharp click on the ‘K’ for emphasis. Ahead of him, Leonard watched in amusement as Spock tilted his head slightly to the side, acknowledging that his name had been called but doing nothing else. “Come on Spock,” rolling onto his stomach, Leonard kicked his feet up and swung them in the air while he waited for a reply. “did you really ask me to your room just so I could watch you meditate?”

               Leonard gave Spock a minute to respond to him, planting his face into the side of the bed with a groan when he was met with more silence.

               After a few minutes of lying there without saying another word, opting to try the ‘patience always wins’ route that Jim would suggest when he was getting restless, Leonard was rewarded with a sudden shift in the bed that indicated Spock’s choice to finally join him.

               “Not going to leave me board for the night?” He peeked over the top of the bed, watching as Spock settled into his spot.

               “It was not my intention to bore you at all, Leonard.” Shivers ran down his spin at the mention of his first name. Most people on the ship either referred to him as ‘Doctor’ or ‘Bones’ (he had Jim to thank for the latter, of course). Spock, out of everyone he knew, was the only one to ever use his first name, and the way that he said it made Leonard’s heart melt into a puddle of goo. He knew he was gone for the other man the first time that he had said his name (so did Jim, and boy did he enjoy that knowledge a little too much).

               Taking a deep breath, Leonard let his eyes travel up Spock’s body slowly, admiring the way that his fingers curled into themselves as he debated whether or not to reach out towards Leonard. As his eyes made their way past Spock’s fingers and towards his arms, Leonard slowly started to push himself up on the bed so that he was sitting up on his knees instead of laying fast first in the sheets.

               Upon reaching Spock’s face with his gaze, Leonard noticed a small twist on his lips, almost as if he was smiling. It looked awkward to him, and for once Leonard wished that Spock had his usual empty look that he usually hated with a passion. If Leonard could kiss it off of his face he would, but he also hated invading Spock’s personal space without an invite. He wouldn’t be the gentleman he claims to be if he was so rash, after all.

               “Leonard,” the sound of his name pulled his attention back to the current situation. Foregoing thoughts of kissing Spock, at least for now, he let his eyes complete their journey up Spock’s face, locking with the science officer’s dark brown eyes. “I believe you wanted my attention? Or should I return to…”

               “No!” Reaching over, Leonard slapped a hand over Spock’s mouth without a thought. A move that he regretted as quickly as it had happened. So much for being a gentleman.

               For a moment, the two of them sat there just staring at each other, neither of them knowing what exactly to do.

               “I…’ Leonard glanced over at his hand and slowly started to remove it from Spock’s mouth. Spock, however, apparently had different plans. His right hand moved up quickly, and his fingers curled around Leonard’s wrist carefully, focused at taking hold of the offending arm rather than injuring it. Carefully, he pulled his hand down just enough so that it was no longer slapped over his mouth. At the same time, he kept it close enough that it was easy for him to lean down and press a tender kiss against Leonard’s knuckles, a form of affection that Leonard had slowly gotten used to the longer than the two of them dated.

               “You…” Leonard felt his face heating up as he glanced down towards the bed in a poor attempt to cover up his embarrassment, an unfortunate result of Spock’s attempts at showing affection to him even after all of this time.

               “I did ask you here to keep me company.” Spock assured him. “I do not want you to feel as though you need to leave, or as if I do not want you here.”

               Glancing back up at Spock, Leonard sighed softly when he saw a hint of worry in his eyes. “Alright, I’ll stick around.” He conceded with a playful smirk “But save the meditating for when I’m not here, please. Or at least wait till I fall asleep.”

               Spock seemed to debate the request for a moment, leaning down to press another tender kiss to Leonard’s knuckled when he had reached a decision. “I will save my meditation for a time when I do not have a self-conscious doctor requesting my attention.” He declared with a soft, unspoken promise.

               Leonard winced at the sound of that and turned his eyes downwards towards his hands, letting an annoyed huff escape his lungs at Spock’s mention of his confidence issues. When he felt a hand making its way under his chin in an attempt to gain his attention again, Leonard opted for a better option. Forgoing all attempts to be a gentleman who respected Spock’s usual need for personal space, Leonard surged forward instead and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. Latching onto him while also attempting to bury his face into his shoulder.

               “You’re such a…” he stopped himself mid-sentence, not sure of how exactly he wanted to end his train of thought. In return he felt a hand moving to the back of his head and Spock’s fingers starting to slowly move through the short brown hair, parting the strands and letting them fall back into place carefully.

               “I love you too, Leonard” The soft admission of affection made Leonard smile as he slowly started to relax into Spock’s hug.

               “My green blooded Kitten.” He mumbled under his breath playfully, enjoying the feeling of Spock’s breath brushing against the top of his head when he laid his chin against his forehead and huffed in amusement as all of his barriers finally fell for the night.  


End file.
